Welcome to my Life
by HpLvR4eVa
Summary: This is a story about Gabriella and what happens when she moves to New Mexico after a tragedy happens. My first story so be nice PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!11
1. Chapter 1

**Summary** - Gabriella had to move to Albuquerque, New Mexico because her father died 2 months ago.

_Chapter 1_

Gabriella's POV

It was 2 months ago that I saw my father get killed in front of me. I remember it as if it were a few minutes ago.

_Flashback_

_I and my dad are walking down the street. My father is a police officer. We lived in Los Angeles so there were many crooks, thieves, drug dealers. You name it….. My dad has tracked down and incarcerated that person. He was well known too. The captain of his squad….. now most captains usually just assign cases and help out often but not always._

_Well my dad was different, he always worked in every single case that was put their way and he made sure that they caught the person no matter what._

_He was Captain Sean Matthew Montez of the Narcotics department. He was loved by all and hated and envied by many. _

_He had a beautiful wife, and a lovely and smart daughter. He had everything that he wanted, and some more. Well anyway back to the most miserable day of my life._

"_Dad, thanks for helping out today at the hospital. It meant a lot to me and the kids loved you." Earlier that day, there was a thing for a Children's hospital where people would go and read to the kids that were in the hospital and play games with them. Well we were short and we needed more people so my dad brought his squad down and helped us out. The kids were so happy when they all of the officers and detectives _

_A little boy even came up to my dad and said, "I want to be just like you when I grow up!" You could even see the little 6 year olds missing two front teeth. It was so adorable. My dad just laughed and said, "Good for you" and asked if the little boy wanted a piggy back ride._

_Anyway, we were passing a park when all of a sudden this man in a black hooded sweater came up to me and my father and started yelling at us. I cold barely hear what he was saying but my dad heard it all. He started talking to the guy, trying to calm him down. But it just wouldn't work. _

_The guy goes into his pocket and comes out with a gun. He threatens my dad and my dad pushed me away telling me to run and not to look back so I did. But I wanted to make sure he was alright so I turned around and that's when I heard a gun shot. The man SHOT my father! Fortunately, there was a police car across the street so they hurried out and shot the guy. Lucky for him, he was still alive, but not for my dad._

_I rushed towards him crying, "DAD!" And saw he was already having trouble breathing. So I tried to stop the bleeding but more blood came out. The officers quickly called a bus over to us but it was still too late. My dad knew though._

_So he said to me, "No matter what happens, I'll always be there for you and your mother. I love you both so much…..(cough)……(cough Don't mourn over me. I'll always watch over you and keep you safe. (Ragged breathing now) I love you Gabriella Montez. My daughter……" And then he died._

"_No!" I screamed but nothing happened. Then an ambulance came up and the people started to try and get him back but they couldn't. 5:05 those numbers will always make me sad on that day._

_When it came time for the funeral, the whole department was there, and everyone else that knew him. It was a sad, mournful day. My mother wouldn't stop crying and me….. I was just sill, no emotion on my face at all._

_ End of Flashback  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Back to the story

It was Gabriella's first day at school and except for her, her mother was nervous about how she would get trough the day. Gabriella hasn't really said anything since the funeral except for a few things like this and that.

Gabriella's mom, Marίa, was driving Gabi to East High for her first day. Maria was trying to talk to her but Gabriella just wasn't listening. She keeps spacing out and thinking about her dad.

"Honey, are you sure you're okay?" Maria asked her only daughter.

"Yea, I'm fine mama," Gabriella replied, not very convincing. Maria could also tell too but didn't say anything. She knew it was too early for her to say anything about her husband. Sometimes at night, she cries till it's the early morning but she won't let that happen to Gabriella. _I have to help her. It's killing her and me too. _Maria was thinking.

Then they arrived at the school. Gabi didn't really say anything. We walked into the school and met up with Principal Matsui. He explained all the rules to us again and gave Gabi a folder with her schedule and everything she needed.

I felt guilty about leaving her but I had to. "I have to go honey, but I'll see you after school when I get home from work ok?" I asked.

"It's fine mom. I'll be okay." Gabriella replied. She looked fine but you could tell she was tired and weary but she kept her mask on and acted happy.

Maria nodded and kissed her on her forehead and whispered, "I love you" very quietly. Then she left.

"Alright Miss Montez, do you need any assistance or are you alright with everything?" Principal Matsui asked while watching Maria walk away.

"I'm fine, but my mom is still in love with my father you know." Gabriella replied and Principal Matsui had the decency to look embarrassed and blushed. Then Gabi left to look for next class.

"Isn't this just my lucky day? My new principal has a crush on my mom!" Gabi said to herself as she rounded the corner. But as she was, she bumped into a person, _hard_, and they both landed on the floor. With the guy the floor and Gabriella on top of him. _Oh My God! Gabriella thought as she looked at the guy._

Gabriella looked at the guy and stared right into his electric blue eyes. He stared right back into her chocolate brown eyes. They lay there, looking into each other eyes until they heard a bell and then they snapped back into reality. Gabriella quickly got up and started gathering her papers that flew out of her folder and the guy helped her.

_Wow, she's really pretty. I don't recognize her so she must be new. Sweet_ Troy Bolton thought as he helped Gabi get her papers together. As they were finishing up, they went for the same piece of paper and when they got to it their hands touched and they felt a little shock and looked back into each others eyes again.

This time, after a few seconds, it was Gabriella who looked away first and she finally got her papers together. Gabi looked back at Troy and he was still looking at her so he introduced himself.

"Hi. I'm Troy. Are you new here?" He asked as he stuck his hand out.

"Hi, Gabriella. And yea I'm new here." Gabi replied.

"Cool. Do you need any help or anything?" Troy asked shyly.

"No. I think I got everything covered." Gabi said back to him as she was looking at her schedule and map. She started going one way as Troy stood there confused as she was walking away but then she stopped and turned around.

"Actually, do you happen o know where Ms. Darbus is? I have her for homeroom." Gabriella asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, I do. I have her too and it looks like we're both late. Lucky for me, I'm not the only one late but you're new so you have an excuse. Darbus is going to kill me." Troy said and Gabriella looked at him a little confused and weirdly.

"Ok then. Well, will you show me the way or am I going to have to find my way and be later as it is." Gabi asked Troy waiting for an answer.

"Ok just relax. Follow me and try not to bump into people. I think you bruised my back." He joked. Gabriella mocked shock and playfully slapped his shoulder. Troy yelped and held his shoulder and Gabi smirked.

_Gabi! What are you doing! You're not supposed to like him! You don't even know him and now you're joking with each other. Get it together! _

Then Gabriella stopped smirking and started walking away. Confused, Troy just followed as he showed her the way to Ms. Darbus' class.


End file.
